Lovers like sun and sea
by FammeFatale
Summary: Motonari and Motochika are like the sun and the sea - essentially different, far apart and with an insurmountable attraction between them. Oneshot. Warning for slight mention of lemon - nothing heavy.


Lovers like sun and sea

His lover was like the sun.

Every time he saw him there was a captivating light coming from the slim figure, standing proud and stiff on the battlefield, drawing his gaze and holding it captured until he was sure he would lose his eyesight – giving it to his beloved like a humble sacrifice. Like the sun he stood alone on the sky, his strength too overpowering to make place for anything else on the blue horizon.

And just like this beautiful radiance had tricked Icarus into flying too close in his wish to see, to _touch_ , his inattentiveness had resulted in more than one scare. Because as calming and innocent it looked standing above in the sky, his sun could also _burn_ him worse than anything else. With the blade of his sword flashing for seconds like rays falling to the ground as he closed the distance between them. But instead of hitting his skin and leaving a comfortable warmth behind they would cut deep into his skin, his blood dripping down on metal until it looked like the deepest afterglow.

Just like the sun would hide behind clouds sometimes his lover would also withdraw from him suddenly, without explanation or warning. More than once it had happened that he would wake up after a night together to find his bed empty and cold. But sometimes more than the person himself vanishing it would be a sudden loss of affection - being thrust away when leaning in for a kiss, receiving only a cold glance when whispering sweet nothings in the delicate ear or a sudden outburst of anger at an inconsiderate word in public.

In contrast to that the sun could however suddenly break through at the most unexpected moments, bathing the world in warm light. At nights when they were separated he would suddenly receive a bird with a poem directed at him, would be drawn into a dark corner after a meeting and kissed sweetly away from prying eyes. Or sometimes, in the most simple of ways, he would lean into a slight caress, entwine their hands just for a moment and lean closer just to feel his presence for a second – just like the sun shyly peering from behind the clouds.

And even though his skin looked like moonlight and snow, each time he had the chance to touch it would be burning hot. In those moments this warmth was all he wanted, enthralling him completely. He would press the slight figure down, their skin, his lover's so silky against his rough one, touching and sending shocks all through his body and no matter how close they were he would always want more – seeking it like someone freezing to death.

Sometimes after they had reached their peak together and would lay on his futon entwined in each other, the burning inside him slowly fading into a serene calmness, he would begin to worry. Because it had become clear to him how much he needed that warmth, needed his sun, gathering happiness and strength, _life_ , from it like a plant – soon to writher without it.

But looking down at again that thought was soon forgot, losing himself in that warmth once again.

-oOo-

His lover was like the sea.

Most of the time he was calm, relaxed, some waves moving on the surface in a playful fashion. He would joke and drink with everybody, radiant and inviting in his openness. Looking at him he wished he could bath in that sea, surrounded by that calm depths and floating atop nearly weightless.

But he could not be fooled by this. The calm water could suddenly cause havoc when a storm came – the winds and waves rampaging and taking everything in their way with them just to spit the remains out later. And so he would stay on distance, watching the storm gather and the waves slowly but steadily getting higher, waiting for his chance before moving. He had to be careful, for he knew that if even one wave caught him he would soon sink into these stormy waters without chance of rescue. And so he danced light-footed across the battle ground, avoiding the attacks coming his way and waiting patiently for a chance to counter.

And like a sea was fuelled by it's rivers, the man would take his energy from other people, strengthened by them in a steady flow. Where he himself felt best in his own company, alone with his thoughts, his lover was nearly never seen without people surrounding him and should the day come he had to be alone, unwillingly, he would soon quieten down, withdraw back in himself and become especially moody – the water loosing it's usual radiance and staying unmoving in shadows.

Never being able to judge the weather changes across the ocean, he would always be surprised by his man's sudden changes of mood. There where moments when he was like a beast, predatory and stalking him until he got at least a kiss, or soft and gentle, surprising him with a soft stroke over the back of his hand or a light grip on his tight while nuzzling on his neck. And sometimes, which were the most uncommon times, he would become quite, nearly brooding, and stare lost in his thoughts across the ocean, forgetting his surroundings.

When they were alone in their bedroom, darkness already hovering on the horizon, his lover was like the assertive river leading him along on his path. With soft waves – gentle touches, tender grasps – he would position him, making him weak and eager just to follow with lager waves swashing over him until he was completely lost in the depths of the water. From then on he could only hold on, let himself go embraced by the waters around him, leading him away to unknown highs.

And far too often he would be torn between needing the water like a man dying of thirst and being too afraid of never coming up again after the ocean swallowed him. But he supposed he could live with that strain.

And just like the sun and the sea they would meet in the evening, slowly merging into one and staying a unite for a blessed night just to separate again in the morning, moving on until they stood on the polar sides of the earth - always seeing but never close enough to satisfy them.

 **Optional title: Something I had to write after reading far too many doujinshis with those two (*on myreadingmanga*) and falling in love with this pairing all over again** **(** **｡** **-_-** **｡** **)**

 **This was written in like an hour so I hope it's not too bad and you can obviously say if you noticed a mistake!**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
